<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carpe Noctem by Katherinexx1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903841">Carpe Noctem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1'>Katherinexx1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:56:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully has these vivid dreams about her and Mulder. She struggles to talk to him about it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carpe Noctem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you again to Crystal (@ATTHS_TWICE) for helping and guiding me through this.<br/>Thanks for beta reading, don't know what to do without you!</p>
<p>YOU ARE THE BEST!<br/>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His fingertips ran slowly over her trembling abdomen, tenderly marking every little freckle and imperfection of her skin, that is, if she had any. His lips followed his greedy fingers, dragging languidly over her sensitive skin and peppering little kisses on her belly, while his tongue playfully circled her navel. Every small peck made her skin react with goosebumps and a slight shiver ran down her spine. She gasped as his caresses reached the swell of her breasts. His hot breath on her flesh made her dizzy. Her hands dug into his hair guiding him slightly higher. Her tongue made her lips ready to be kissed by him again, over and over until they were both sore and swollen. She craved for his lips, his kiss, his tongue swirling in her mouth. Taking away all worries and pain, concerns and doubts. She needed him like this, every minute of her life, always. His lips curled around the taut dark red nipple of her right breast, his hand softly cupping the firm flesh and gently squeezed as he suckled. Her back arched and her nails scraped his shoulder. The warm pressure of his body slightly weighing on her comforted her. His warm skin on hers, feeling his heart race as he licked the pulse point in her neck, made her weak.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mulder,” she yelped, suddenly sitting up in her bed, sweaty, her eyes wide open. She needed a minute to compose herself from such a vivid dream. She felt aroused and tingly, her heart racing, and her nipples painfully hard.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> God… not again… </em>she thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lately, these visions and sensations, that had only been at night, now assaulted her at random moments during the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just recently at the office, she had let out a loud gasp as she had been lost in an erotic daydream about Mulder, as he had sat only feet away. Luckily, he had believed the lie she told him; rubbing convincingly at a nonexistent bump on her knee, which she had blamed on the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully couldn’t explain where this was coming from and she surely didn’t want to tell Mulder about it. It made her uncomfortable enough to be dreaming about him, telling him… no chance she could do that without wishing to burst into flames. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dreams always seemed to start the same way: she would fall asleep, a random dream starting, when suddenly she would arrive in Mulder’s apartment. It was not a mundane visit, no. Every time she would be there, in his bed, on the couch, and once, in his kitchen, experiencing being loved by him in ways she didn’t know were possible. It felt so real, when she woke up, it took a few minutes to convince herself it was only a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the latest dream, Mulder immediately noticed her strange and awkward behavior when she had walked into the office. She had ignored his look of concern and didn’t react to his morning jokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked a few moments after she sat down, rubbing her fingers over her face. “Rough night?” he added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully finally looked at him but couldn’t hold his gaze for long. He looked as handsome and smart as he always did. His hair was a little shorter now, which she liked and his eyes won her over. Those sweet hazel pools of comfort made her feel at ease. Her eyes dropped almost automatically to his lips. She couldn’t help thinking about what his lips had been doing to her in her dream, her body giving an involuntary shiver, which she tried to cover it up by shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mulder, it’s… nothing,” she mumbled, avoiding his eyes, fumbling with a pencil on her desk. Without looking at him, she heard him hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you say so…” he said, his tone stating that he didn’t quite believe her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, knowing he wouldn’t stop with his investigation. He had been incredibly worried about her since she had gone through cancer, though she had tried to put a stop to what had felt like constant hovering. She appreciated it, but it had also added to her inner struggle; balancing the line between independence and admitting she had needed his help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mulder,” she softly said, grateful for his genuine concern and not wanting to sound rude. “I just don’t want to talk about it…” She sighed and finally felt brave enough to look at him. “It’s kinda embarrassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see that this time she was telling the truth and whatever was going on in her life,it had indeed consumed her and made her feel embarrassed. He dropped the file he was working on on top of the pile on his desk and slowly walked towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From a guy who believes in little green men…” he whispered kneeling next to her, gently forcing her to look at him as he placed a hand on her knee. “you know you can tell me anything, right?” His eyes bore deep into her soul and she felt her heart jump. She laid her hand over his as it rested on her knee and smiled at him, nodding her head slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Mulder,” she said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes rested on her face for a few extra seconds before he nodded in agreement and stood up. A deep sigh escaped her lungs and she decided to focus on her job and not let this ‘problem’ come between them. It was hard though… even if they hadn’t <em> romantically </em> shared a bed before, she felt she knew how it <em> could </em>be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day passed without any weird moments and Scully seemed to forget how embarrassed she had felt in the morning. Mulder, knowing that things had been awkward, did everything he could to try and distract her, joking around and keeping them busy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Driving home from work, she remembered his eyes reassuring her how she could tell him anything. Just thinking about his eyes made her squirm in her seat. </p>
<p>Arriving at home, she warmed up the leftover Thai from yesterday. Deciding to take a warm hot bath and watch a movie, she finished her dinner and poured a glass of red wine. The bath relaxed her completely and topping off her glass of wine, she turned on the movie, hoping it would help keep her mind off Mulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was curled up on the couch, sipping her wine when there was a knock at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scully, can I come in? I have something to tell you,” Mulder’s voice was muffled through the door and she smiled, even as she felt her heart race at the sound of it. She stood up and walked to the door, aware of the fact that she was wearing her bathrobe, and nothing else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well, </em> she thought, tightening her robe. <em> He’s seen me naked, I’m sure a bathrobe won’t be a problem.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door, he grinned at her, his eyes taking in her attire as she stepped aside to allow him to enter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comfy, Scully?” he asked, his hand carefully reaching to touch the soft material of the robe, her cherry blossom bath soap greeting him as he came closer. She laughed and that made him happy. Whatever it was that she wasn’t telling him, had been on his mind and he felt determined to find out what it was, but wanted to keep things light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want a glass of wine?” she offered and he nodded, closing the door as she walked into the kitchen to pour him a glass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… what brings you here, Mulder?” she asked as she found her spot on the couch again and shut off the television. She turned slightly to him and again wrapped her robe tightly around herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a sip of wine, Mulder started rambling about some case from long ago. Scully tried hard to listen to him to give him some insight, but his scent and the way he looked in the soft light of her room, caught her completely off guard. She simply couldn’t focus on whatever he was saying as her eyes followed the movements of his lips as he spoke, wishing for a collision with her own. Knowing how uncomfortable that conversation could be, she hoped he didn’t notice, which seemed impossible as Mulder was very attentive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... and so Skinner helped me to put the pieces of the puzzle together…” His voice was low when he was tired; the vibration tending to be even deeper. As she seemed to feel the vibration of it through her body, the glass of wine helped to place her focus on something besides Mulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you happy for me? Scully? Hello?” Him calling her name cleared the head fog that seemed to be surrounding her. Once her eyes moved up to his, he connected with her again, and he continued. “Aren’t you happy?” he asked again, waiting for a response from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, touching her face briefly with her left hand. “Sorry, Mulder,” she said quietly, “I can’t seem to focus lately.” Her face was pure embarrassment, not wanting to disappoint her partner, but also unable to control her thoughts. Her hand landed on his forearm and she sighed while apologizing again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scully…” he said and she sensed the question he was about to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it…” she said before he could say anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...” Mulder answered, pretty clear she wasn’t feeling like her normal self, and he felt worried. “Do you want me to leave?” He watched her closing herself off from him. She didn’t want him to leave at all, she loved his company, but it was so hard to have him around, knowing the situations, and sexual positions, her dreams brought about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… not at all…” she assured him as she moved closer and held his arm, “I’m sorry, I love having you around, Mulder, especially when you get all excited about a case. I just…” <br/>She forced herself to look him straight in the eyes, knowing he would know she was telling the truth. “I…” She stopped, unable to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder didn’t say a word, knowing it was the best thing for her right then. He gave her time and his silence put her at ease. Not everyone was able to do that, but with them, the silence never left her feeling uncomfortable. He placed his hand over hers on his forearm and she sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to stay…” she said, her voice quiet. He felt her hand squeeze his arm and he nodded in response, gently rubbing his thumb over her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to worry about this, Mulder,” she continued, her gaze traveling over his face, trying to avoid his lips. “I’m okay.” She made sure her words were clear, wanting him to hear what she was saying. His eyes took her in completely, scanning her face thoroughly, leaving nothing unseen. As if she could borrow his strength through their touch, she suddenly felt strong enough to try and tell him about what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mulder…” She waited until he was focused on her again. “Lately…” she hesitated and waited again. She saw how he listened and silently encouraged her to say more. “Lately, I’ve been having very vivid dreams, visions or sensations, whatever you want to call them…” she whispered, her eyes immediately avoiding his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scary dreams?” he asked softly, his voice full of compassion, and she shook her head lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... “ She smiled shyly, avoiding his stare. “Scary isn’t the word… it’s more daunting if you think about the consequences.” She mumbled the last sentence to herself, but of course he heard her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleasant dreams then…?” he asked. Her eyes met his and she smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda…” she said, before taking a sip of her wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleasant dreams are kinda nice to have, no?” Mulder said, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are so vivid, it almost feels real, Mulder, and that scares me,” she said in a serious tone, her voice a little wobbly from the wine. His stare was still strong, but he was puzzled by what she was trying to tell him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scully… I don’t… get what…” he stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm dreaming about us, Mulder!” she blurted out. “About you and me..." She paused, studying his face and waiting until the penny dropped, and she looked away, ashamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’re having sex dreams about us?!" Mulder finally concluded in utter consternation. His excitement was difficult to hide as he stared at her, waiting for more details. "Scully, come on… don't worry, it's just me." He smiled, trying to loosen her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’ve caught me watching porn," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. “On several occasions.” His face showed a bit of embarrassment, hoping it would help convince her to keep talking. Scully chuckled at his reaction, but she felt her face flush. It felt very awkward telling him about her dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I any good?" he joked, gently poking her side. "I hope so, Scully, because I can be a very sore loser if you tell me no."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was adorable, the way he tried to lift her spirits and not turn this into a big deal. And it seemed to work, as her eyes suddenly dared to look at him again. She waited before she spoke, keeping him guessing. But seeing her shy smile, he knew she was getting the confidence to open up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Mulder,” she said, still waiting to give him more information. After a long pause, and struggling to keep her posture, she finally gave him the information he wanted to hear. “You aren’t a loser in that area, I must say. Well, I mean, in my dreams you certainly aren’t.” She turned her body toward him again, and she could see that her words had flattered him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulder’s face was all smiles and he waggled his eyebrows. “Told you so…” he said proudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What started as an awkward and weird situation quickly shifted into something more comfortable. Mulder had one goal, making sure Scully didn't feel uneasy in his presence. She was his partner, his only friend in the whole world, the one woman he trusted with all his heart, and secretly he wanted nothing more than to have her in his life. If she would allow him to love her, he must allow himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The desire of letting her feel his love was now bigger and more present than ever. He felt flattered by her dreams and wanted to show her how he craved to satisfy her needs, longed to touch her and most of all to make love to her the way she deserved to be loved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't just anyone for him, she was THE one. He had known this very truth since the beginning. The way she made her entrance in that tiny office seven years ago. Her cockiness and urge to prove him wrong all the time turned him on. But her kindness was what had most touched his heart. He fell for her hard and desperately. If only she knew…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long discussion about the meaning of dreams, how they could be interpreted, Mulder decided to call it a night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's getting late," he said, while emptying his glass and placing it in the sink. She followed him to the kitchen, silently hoping he would stay a bit longer, secretly wishing he would notice how she yearned for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered, reaching her hand out to him. He answered her by braiding his fingers with hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No worries," he softly spoke, giving her hand a little squeeze, bringing their joined hands up and pressing his lips to it, letting her know everything was fine. It was just him and he hoped she never felt she should feel awkward or need to apologize. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping closer to him, their hands still laced together, she took a deep breath and found the courage to keep him a little longer. His heart raced and his breathing quickened, as did hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mulder…" she softly whispered as her lips brushed the collar of his jacket, meeting the pulsepoint under his ear, finally showing him what she wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Him. No more, no less. Just him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cologne intoxicated her as she grasped the lapels of his jacket with her fingers and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at some non-existent point on his skin for a few moments, she moved from his jaw back to his chin, her gaze slowly traveling up and stopping at his lips. She couldn't help but softly bite her teeth into the soft flesh of her own lips as she forced herself to meet his hungry gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her body pressing against his chest. He wanted to rip that incredibly soft bathrobe from her heavenly body and scoop her into his arms. The rest would be history. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was afraid, helpless and desperate. He wanted nothing more than to finally show her how he would love her. But he just couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet… the chemistry when their eyes met, seemed to spark in the air. His hand found her waist while the other brushed her cheek with his thumb. Her face rested against it briefly as she softly sighed, needing to feel him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes asked permission and he gladly granted it. </p>
<p>Almost immediately, she stood on tiptoes and her lips met his. Still holding onto the lapels of his jacket, she fell against him fully, for once in her life not thinking before she acted. She followed her deepest desires and kissed the man she craved and needed desperately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bottom lip slipped in between her warm lips and her tongue welcomed it. She had dreamt of suckling on that plump lip, a part of him that drove her to madness at times. She explored his mouth gently before quickly shifting into kisses that were more hungry and sloppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped as his body took over and pushed her against the door he had been about to open. He kissed her back, battling her tongue back and forth, switching from her mouth to his. It was a kiss he had never experienced before; raw and passionate, but also sweet. Tasting her, feeling her under his body. He couldn't hold back any longer, but he had to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers held her cheek, rubbing over her already bruised lips as he slowly pulled back and looked at her. His nose sweetly bumped against hers, before them resting his forehead against hers. It calmed them both, bringing their breathing back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes opened slowly and her hand found his on her cheek. This was so far beyond the kiss they had shared on New Year’s Eve. That was sweet, innocent, and soft. This was… like a fire had been ignited inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Muld… I'm… well… don't..." she babbled trying to stop him from leaving, but unable to get the words out. Mulder stared, never taking he eyes off of her, as his finger gently brushed the soft flushed flesh of her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to…” he sadly whispered, trying to reach the doorknob, closing his eyes in pain. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but fear held him back.  Fear of changing their wonderful bond. Fear of losing himself in loving her. Losing <em> her </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One last chaste kiss was placed on her lips and he was gone… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left her standing there… just like that. He fled and ran away. From <em> her </em> . Away from so much more than <em> just </em> her. She was his home, his beacon in the night, his one true friend, the love for whom he would risk it all. Kissing her now just like that, made it crystal clear what she meant to him. And yet he still ran…  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he run? Why did he leave her like that? The one time she let her guard down, the one time she had ever seriously made a move… She had kissed him, she had wanted this to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A coward, that's what he thought of himself. Kissing her like that, not wanting to ever stop, but still leaving her like that, in doubt of what had just happened. He rubbed his hands up and down his face, placing light taps on his cheeks to wake him up and get some sense into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could still taste her kiss on his lips, the sweet aroma of red wine that had lingered was now intoxicating him. His fingers gently touched his lips, hoping they could bring back the feeling he had moments ago. He gasped softly, feeling tears sting in his eyes as his teeth bit his lip in pain. He ached to return to her, but he couldn't. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he finally reached his car, he noticed that the lights in her apartment were still on and a shadow passed by the windows. He sighed as he turned on the ignition and drove away, hoping she would one day forgive him and understand that this was his way to protect her.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>(Chapter 2 coming soon...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>